MLPFIM: A New Beginning Chapter One
by Dragonitetheman
Summary: So our new hero, who's name is Lightning, has travelled far from his home town of canterlot do to the overbaring protection of his parents. But he gets lost and comes across the town we all know as ponyville. Little does ponyville know that Lighting's visit would change their lives. Some for the better...some..for the worst


My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Chapter 1: A wanderer's short journey

I was walking through the fields lost with my saddle bag over my back, panting a bit

for I was walking for quite some time," God! Why in Celestia's name did I take

directions from a blind pony!?" I moaned to my self, my brown mane flowing over my white

back my tail swishing side to side.

"I was suppose to be In the everfree forest hours ago!" I continued to walk down a

barren path, there was no grass no hay nothing to eat. There was no other pony in sight,

no noise but the sound of my hooves trotting on the ground.

Soon the scenery began to change, it went from being sandy and filled with cacti, to

being filled with grass and trees. I sighed not noticing the changes and continued to walk

down the path and finally came across a rather small town," CAN IT BE?! CIVILIZATION!

WHO CARES ABOUT PONIES! MORE IMPORTANTLY THERE'LL BE FOOD!" I shouted loudly, all I

had left in my saddle bag was some rope a tent and the first book of the daring do series

there was nothing that could be used as food.

I began to gallop fastly towards the towns where I saw ponies everywhere," HAZAH!" I

began to hop and prance around my flank showing off my cutie mark that was a artists

pallet," IM HERE! WHERE EVER HERE IS!" I kept prancing around not noticing i didnt

recognize this place, soon as i pranced forward I came across another pony that was

prancing as well. She was a pink pony with poofy pink hair and a birthday cutie mark.

I decided to prance to her," Hey there stranger you mind telling me where I am?" I said

smiling at her.

"LE GASP A NEW FACE!" she shouted and ran away.

"Oooookay." I said chuckling a bit but not for long. I continued to smile and prance

along towards a small building that had a cake on the front," Food! Some cake would do me

some good." I said smiling," I'm gonna have me some cake!" I shouted. I walked inside

the building and to the register, as I did I looked around and saw a multitude of cakes.

Some were chocolate, others were strawberry, vanilla, and some royal stuff.

I start to drool at all the great foods, but was pulled from my trance when some one

said," Sir? Can we help you?" a yellow middle aged pony said, he was wearing an apron and

a fancy looking hat with stripes.

"Oh yes! Can I get a chocolate muffin?" I said drooling evidently pulling two coins out

of my bag and putting them on the table, causing them to be covered almost completely in

drool.

"Oh of course." he went in the back and brought a box with the muffin inside. "Haven't

seen you around these parts, what's your name stranger?" he said taking the two drool

covered coins and putting them in the register.

"My name? Oh it's Lightning but you can call me light if you want," I said opening the

box with my hoove and eating the chocolate muffin inside it with one bite and swallowing

it down. "Mm...that was good mr!" I said rubbing my belly.

"It's ." he said chuckling.

"Oh okay it was nice meeting you sir," I turned around and left the shop.

"Hmm...I probably shouldve asked him where i am..." i looked around and saw a lot of other

ponies, pegasus' with their wings flying around, unicorns with their fancy horns, and my

people earth ponies,"Maybe i can get some of these ponies to help," i walked up to several

ponies mostly female but most of them were to arrogant or to indulged in their

conversations.

"Man...i thought i was through with this when i left canterlot!" i shouted aloud, i had a

few wierd glances but not much," Sigh..." i began to walk around seeing all the sights of

the strange town, the clouds in the sky, the apple acres, trees everywhere with apples.

soon i came across a large tree that seemed to be hollow and made into a library," Huh? A

library? Cool!"

I walked towards it and found a purple pony with a star on her flank rushing around,"

WHERE IS IT!" she shouted running around picking things up with her magic. She threw

things around nearly taking out my head, she picked up books, flower pots, and logs and

looked inside them.

"Um what are you looking for?" i asked a little worried, hoping i could stop the dangerous

item throwing," i can help."

"Its my magic: the wonders of learning volume 56 book and i cant find it anywhere!" she

shouted and sighed loudly," Aghhh!"

I looked to my side and saw the very book on the table next to me, i picked it up in my

mouth," Tfis onepfh," i said showing the title.

She looked at it and grabbed it with her magic yanking it out of my mouth nearly taking

out my teeth," Yes! Thank you so much! Uh...um..Wait who are you exactly, you look very

familiar..."

I realized the same about her, this pony looked very familiar," Twilight?" i said quietly.

"light?" she said just as quietly, we walked up to each other a few inches away and looked

at each others eyes. We gave each other that look that only special people could give, we

neared each other closer and closer then...

I reached my hoof around her and gave her a nogie," TWI! I missed you girl!" when i mean

special people, i mean great friends!

"Light!" she chuckled as i rubbed her mane, but she escaped from my head lock," What are

you doing in ponyville?"

I looked at her with wide eyes," OOOOO! so that's what this place is called..." i said

blushing a bit," T..that makes sense...so how's the lessons going that my aunt gave ya?" i

said sitting down tired from my trek.

"The princess' lessons are going well, but that's besides the point. What are you doing in

ponyville?" she asked again.

"Oh? I ran away from home." i said chuckling at her."My mom wouldnt let me leave the

castle or even see Aunt Celestia!"

"Hey twilight where'd you put-" a tiny purple dragon came down stairs and stopped his

tracks when he saw me," LIGHTNING!" he yelled jumping at me and getting on my back

hugging my neck.

"Hey there spike!" i said chuckling nuzzling him. "you got dragged along with the party

pooper?"

"Yeah, but she's not so bad anymore," spike said chuckling.

"WHO'S THE PARTY POOPER?!" a random pony said loudly," WHERE IS HE?! OR SHE?!" it was that

same pink pony i ran into earlier. she was looking around the whole library, looking in

books and inside my bag," NOPE AINT IN HERE!" She looked at me in the eyes and gasped

again and blushed a little bit," WHO'S THIS PONY!" she shouted loudly at me.

"This Pinkie is Prince Lightning, Princess Celestia's nephew."


End file.
